theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Plaza
The Town Alley is a room on The Island that arrived on February 28th, 2012. It is accessible from the Town, Park, Lighthouse Cliff, Iceberg, Playground, Fashion Show, Book Store, or the [Hall. It is home to the Island School, since February 12th, 2015, and is sometimes the main room for an event such as the Spring festival, Mountain climb 2013, or the School Party. Parties 2012 *During the st patricks party of 2012, It had a log jump game race. *During the spring festival, the fashion show building was a flower, and the book storage was a tree, it had butterflies, and had a sky wall 3,000. *During the Crab party 2012, It was the Grey crabs domain. *During the Music festival 2012, it was home to the Techno Stage. 2013 *During the Crab party 2013, It was home to the Orange crabs domain. *During Dusk week, it turned into Dusks territory *During the Mountain climb 2013, you could start climbing the Mountain, and a path to the Shore was added. *During the Music festival 2013, it was also home to the Techno Stage. *During Operation: Super Hero, it was turned into city hall. *During the Fun Fair 2013, it turned into Los Angeles. *During the Element Party 2013, you could start hunting for elements here. *During the Zombie Takeover, it was a Zombie Lovers museum. *During the Holiday Party 2013, it was known as a Winter Wonderland 2014 *During The Golden Crab Quest, you could enter the Cliff Edge here and begin the quest. Background Sounds *MUSIC-SWF/Townalley2015 Pictures Graphical designs Town alleys.jpg|The Town Alley from March 3rd, 2012-May 23rd, 2013 Town Alley.png|The Town Alley from May 23rd, 2013-September 25th, 2014 Town Alley New.png|The current Town Alley 2012 Town alley music festivals.JPG|The Town Alley for the Music festival 2012 Town alley crab partys.JPG|The Town Alley for the Crab party 2012 Town alley crab.JPG|The Town Alley for the construction of the Crab party 2012 Town alley springs.JPG|The Town Alley for the Spring festival Town alley st patrickss.JPG|The Town Alley for the St patricks party Town Alley Fire.png|The Town Alley during the Festival of Fire 2012 2013 Town alley crab.png|The Town Alley for the Crab party 2013 Town alley dusk.png|The Town Alley during Dusk week Town alley mountain con.png|The Town Alley for the construction of the Mountain climb 2013 phase 1 Town alley mountain con 2.png|The Town Alley for the construction of the Mountain climb 2013 phase 2 Town alley mountain.png|The Town Alley during the Mountain climb 2013 Town alley music festival.png|The Town Alley during the Music festival 2013 Town alley superhero.png|The Town Alley during Operation: Super Hero Town alley fun fair con.png|The Town Alley during the construction of the Fun Fair 2013 Town alley fun fair.png|The Town Alley during the Fun Fair 2013 Town alley element.png|The Town Alley during the Element Party 2013 Town alley zombie.png|The Town Alley during the Zombie Takeover Town alley holiday.png|The Town Alley during the Holiday Party 2013 2014 Town alley gold.png|The Town Alley during The Golden Crab Quest Town Alley 3rd.png|The Town Alley during the 3rd Anniversary Party Town alley st patricks con.png|The Town Alley during the construction of the ST Patricks Party 2014 Town alley st patricks.png|The Town Alley during the ST Patricks Party 2014 Town Alley Music Festival.png|The Town Alley during the Music Festival 2014 Town Alley Element.png|The Town Alley during phase 1 of the Element Party 2014 Town Alley Element 2.png|The Town Alley during phase 2 of the Element Party 2014 Town Alley snowstorm.png|The Town Alley during the Snowstorm Town Alley Felly.png|The Town Alley during the Felly Festival Town Alley Halloween 2.png|The Town Alley during the Halloween Party 2014 Town Alley Future.png|The Town Alley during the Future Party Town Alley Holiday Con.png|The Town Alley during the construction of the Holiday Party 2014 Town Alley Holiday.png|The Town Alley during the Holiday Party 2014 2015 Town Alley New Years.png|The Town Alley during New Years Day 2015 Town Alley Mountain.png|The Town Alley during the Mountain Climb 2015 Town Alley school con.png|The Town Alley during the School Party construction Town alley school 3.png|The Town Alley during the School Party Other Town Alley First School.jpg|The Town Alley when the School first arrived in 2012 Town alley .png|The Town Alley with the Fashion Show before the School Town Alley view Iceberg.png|The view of the Town Alley from the Iceberg Town Alley view Town.png|The view of the Town Alley from the Town Category:The Island Category:Renovated Category:Rooms of 2012 Category:2012